Digimon Tamers: Lab Rats
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A Co-story I worked on with one of my friends. Having been tricked and adbucted by Datamon, Rika and Renamon were forced into some strange 'experiments'. WARNING: Strong Lemons included featuring TakatoxRika and GuilmonxRenamon


Many years had passed since the D-Reaper's defeat and, during the 3 years, the Digimon had changed, they all began to grow human features on their own and started to wear clothing as well as to avoid embarrassment or indecent exposure incidents in public.

Currently, an 18 year old Rika and her partner, Renamon, received an order about a check-up appointment.

After reading it several times, they decided to check it out.

Rika still wore the clothes she wore in her Tamers years, while Renamon was wearing a button shirt, which she tied, the bottom near the top so people could see her belly button and a small mini skirt.

"Rika, are you sure this is a good idea? What if it was some kind of trap?" Renamon asked as the two walked down the street.

"I don't like it neither Renamon." Rika replied, before she explained. "But it does sound very important."

After a fair amount of walking, the pair soon arrived outside the entrance, which seemed a little off place.

"Do you have the feeling we'd be led here like lambs to a butcher's shop?" Rika asked, starting to have second thoughts about this.

In reply, Renamon shrugged and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly.

"Erm, excuse me." Renamon said through the crack of the door, before the foxy Digimon explained. "We're here for our 'appointment'. But we don't really recal..."

But before she could finish, robotic hands suddenly grabbed Renamon and Rika's shirts and pulled them inside, slamming the door behind them.

Pushed towards a dark room only one giant light shone down on them, Rika and Renamon looked around and were shocked to see they were surrounded by many Datamons, looking down on them.

"Datamons!?" Rika gasped as she prepared to fight, but then she remembered that she didnít have her d-Power on her, causing her to use her words and demand. "What is going on here, tin heads?"

"Congratulations, human. You and your Digimon partner shall be our guinea pigs on our latest expirements." One of the Datamon replied.

"What do you mean?" Renamon replied, before she tried to fight back but then realised that the Datamon had chained her to the floor.

"To study human and Digimon mating habits." Datamon replied, before turning to his colleges and commanded. "Get the collars!"

Rika, who was also bound to the ground by chains, watched hopelessly as two Datamons placed some weird looking high-tech collar around Renamon's neck, before they approached her and fastened one around hersí.

"Let us go!" Rika demanded.

"We won't be your lab rats!" Renamon added.

"I disagree. Activating the brainwashing collars!" The lead Datamon announced as he pressed a large red button on a remote grasped in his right hand.

Rika and Renamon tried to break free but the collars started to glow, causing Rika and Renamonís eyes to change from their normal ones to some sort of pink with yellow spirals, as they could feel their minds slipping away from them.

Seeing Rika and Renamon no longer resisting, the Datamon unchained them, in which Rika and Renamon just sat on their knees.

"Now, are you two under our control?" Datamon asked.

"Yes, my lord..." Rika and Renamon said in union.

"Good. Now, take in turns in undressing each other." Datamon ordered them.

Rika and Renamon nodded obediently, before the vixen Digimon moved over to Rika and tore off her Tamerís shirt and bra with her canines, revealing Rikaís C-cup sized breasts and beautiful nipples, before Renamon then used her teeth again to rip off Rika's pants and underwear, leaving her Tamer completely naked.

With Rika naked, it was Renamonís turn.

Rika then relieved Renamon of her shirt and bra, revealing Renamon's breasts, which were much larger than Rika's, being roughly an F-cup size.

As Renamon slipped off her gloves, Rika then removed Renamon's skirt and panties, exposing her vagina and her lucious round butt, which, like her breasts, was bigger than Rika's.

Both girls then stood before Datamon again, revealing in their naked glory, which would normally arouse most humans and/or Digimon, but the Datamon were only interested in their knowledge, added o the fact they were machine types and couldnít see the reason for sex and reproduction.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with their new mindless sex slaves, in which Datamon then said "Now... dance!"

Rika and Renamon did as commanded, as they then began to slowly belly dance in a sexual way, shaking their bellies at first, before swaying their hips as their breasts sways left and right, before Rika and Renamon then spun around and waggled their bottoms.

As they continued to dance, the Datamon ordered. "Human. Remove that hair binder."

Rika obeyed and undid her ponytail hair, letting her hair flow loose as they continued their erotic dancing.

After some time obseving, Datamon called out. "Renamon, I order you to act as a feline."

Obeying Datamon, Renamon got on all fours, starting to lick her right paw and wipe it on her face, cleaning herself, before the brainwashed vixen Digimon moved over to Rika and rubbed her body against Rika's legs in a show off affection, which Rika return as she started scratching behind Renamon's right ear, making her purr in enjoyment.

"I order you both to stop." Datamon then called out, seeing enough, before he asked. "Now see that machine?"

Pointing to a machine with 4 large mallets, Datamon then instructed. "Lay on your front and lift your buttocks up!"

Like the mindless girls they now were, Rika and Renamon walked on fours towards the machine and laid on their front, allowing their hands to get clamped by the machine as they lifted their butts up.

At once, the mallets sprang to life, spanking Rika's and Renamon's butts fast and hard, making them both moan in pleasure and lust.

As the machine continued spanking Rika and Renamon, Datamon asked in curiosity. "Now, do you two have hidden loves or a male you wish as your mate?"

Rika moaned out in reply. "Oooh yes. There is Takato Matsuki... My Gogglehead... I want him to make me his... I do have a crush on him... But after the way I treated him I... I don't know if he feels the same way..."

"And the same goes for me and his Digimon partner... Guilmon... He mayíve been childish at first but he has matured over the years and I have fallen head over heels in love with him... But I was afraid to tell him my true feelings..." Renamon yelped as she was spanked more.

"Good." Datamon replied, before the spanking stopped and the girls were released from their hold.

"Now that is enough slapping and turn your attention to this. Do you see what I see?" Datamon asked, pointing to two chairs, which had two dildos on the seat and mechanical hands on either side.

But because of the collars, it showed images and stimulated various parts of the brain, the two slaves seeing their chosen lovers sitting before them, with two cocks between their legs, but they don't care about their abnormalities, as they were so horny, they needed release.

"Yes my lords. And we want them!" They said as they make their ways to their 'mates'.

Rika then sat in the chair, moaning out in pleasure as the dildos invaded her vagina and butt hole, but thanks to the collars, they disabled her pain receptors, so she only felt pleasure.

The same had happened to Renamon as, in the other chair, the dildos invaded her ass and vagina, making her moan out in pleasure too, only she started moaning out Guilmonís name over and over.

Suddenly, the chairs began to vibrate, moving the dildos up and down within Rika and Renamon, making them moan in pleasure as the hands began to massage and fondle their breasts, causing their moans to increase, as did their pleasure.

The dildos continued to invade Rika and Renamon's pussies and asses, while the hands continued groping their breasts, causing them to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Takato... You are so deep inside me... Feels so... So good...!" Rika moaned out in pleasure, as her mind was indulged by the sensations the collar and the dildos were giving her.

Meanwhile, Renamon was moaning out too. ""Guilomon, please... Ah... Please keep going...!"

Renamon begged, before the foxy Digimon moaned out louder as the hands started pinching her nipples, heightening her pleasure.

Both Rika and Renamon continued, moaning out Takato and Guilmon's names as the dildos and hands continued to pleasure their bodies, before they both cried out in pleasure as they came at the same time, coating the dildo in their pussies and the seats in their sexual fluids.

After the long 'sex-out' session, both girls fell off the chairs, completely drained of their energy, but even more horny and lustful than before.

"We thank you for all the data on mating you have provided." Datamon stated, before saying. "However, we have no more uses for either of you anymore."

As each Datamon prepared an attack to finish their weakened slaves off, a familiar voice roared out. "Pyro Sphere!"

Each time a fireball appeared, it stuck Datamon after Datmon, deleting each one, until the head of the Datamon turned to find the source.

Standing before him was and 18 year old Takato Matsuki, still wearing his goggles on his head, but now he wore a blue jacket and a white shirt and zip up trousers.

While next to him was Guilmon, who was now an inch taller than Renamon, as he had matured greatly, as shown by his more muscular body, which was adorned in a red jacket, white shirt and green cargo pants.

"You!" Datamon yelped in fear.

"Thought you be up to something but not like this" Takato said in aggression, before he yelled. "How dare you do this to Rika?"

"And this..." Guilmon said charging forward, before he pulled his right arm back, clenching his hand into a fist and exclaimed. "...Is for Renamon!"

Guilmon punched through Datamon's core, the power was so strong that it shot straight through, smashing Datamon to pieces.

And with that, all the Datamon were deleted, in which both boys rushed over to Rika and Renamon, removing the collars from around their necks, making the girls fall unconscious but were caught by Takato and Guilmon, who embraced them in their arms.

"Rika! Rika, are you alright?" Takato asked in concern, holding her closely to his chest. "

"Erm... Takato?" Takato heard Guilmon call out, in which the Gogglehead turned to see Guilmon, blushing, as he held Renamon and pointed out. "You do know we're holding them naked?"

Takato blushed when he heard this, but then said as he was more focused on Rika and Renamonís wellbeing over their well-developed bodies. "We better take them home. Come on."

And so, carrying Rika and Renamon on their backs, they left the lab and headed back home.

-A while later, at the Nonaka residence-

Rika and Renamon slowly opened their eyes and realised they were back home, covered by the covers of their bed, in which they sat up and saw Takato and Guilmon talking to each other just outside the bedroom door.

"Takato?" Rika called out.

"Guilmon?" Renamon called out too, which caused the boys to turn over to them, glad to see they were both awake, before they entered Rika's bedroom.

"Thank goodness you're both alright." Takato said as a smile appeared on his face.

"What happened to us?" Rika asked, before saying. "All we remember is Datamon putting some collars on us and then everything went blank."

"The Datamon somehow brainwashed you two and made you both go through some weird mating experiments." Guilmon replied.

"Oh yeah!" Rika said as she and Renamon tore off the bed sheets and began to say. "I did remember that..."

What?" Rika then asked, confused as to why Takato and Guilmon were looking away from them and why they blushing, in which Rika and Renamon looked down and saw their naked bodies, causing them to blush and wrap their arms around their chests as they crossed their legs to cover their vaginas.

"Oh no! They actually did it " Rika cried, before Renamon added in a shocked tone. "Yes, we're naked!"

"As soon as we heard your screams." Takato said, trying to give them privacy. "We came as soon as we heard and saw you two on those weird chairs and... Well... You know..."

Rika and Renamon blushed madly and then looked ashamed at what they had done and been subjected to.

"But you know..." Takato added, causing both girls to look at them, before he confessed. "We were afraid that we might have lost you."

"Takato?" Rika asked in concern as a tiny blush appeared on her face.

"And we were also afraid to tell you the truth before all of this happened." Guilmon added.

"Guilmon..." Renamon could only say.

Takato sighed and finally admitted with all the love in his heart. "Rika, I love you. I have loved you from the first moment when I saw you. I know you think I may love Jeri but she is with Henry now."

"And I love you too, Renamon." Guilmon told Renamon, before explaining his reasons for his love for Rikaís Digimon partner. "I don't know when it happened but I am totally in love with you. And if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I just want you to be happy."

Rika and Renamon were speechless.

The boys they secretly had feelings for were confessing their love to them right in front of them.

Their words were sheered into their brains as love filled their hearts, in which they uncovered themselves and got out of bed.

Rika then wrapped her arms around Takato and hugged him while he was facing the back of her, in which Renamon did the same to Guilmon.

"I love you too, Takato" Rika said in a loving tone, before she confessed. "And I was afraid you did reject me."

"And I love you as well, Guilmon." Renamon said, mimicking the same amount of love in her tone as Rika, before the foxy Digimon said. "And besides, you rescued us. How shouldn't we love you?"

Takato and Guilmon were surprised to hear that and just as they turned around to ask if Rika and Renamon were serious, Takato felt Rika's lips press against his, while Renamon kissed Guilmon.

The two couples began kissing each other personality as they shared their love, but as this was happening, something awakened in Rika and Renamon's minds.

They wanted Takato and Guilmon.

And to let them know that, Rika took a hold of Takato's left hand and placed it on her right breasts, while Renamon pressed her breasts against Guilmon's chest.

After they broke the kiss, they knew what the girls wanted, in which Takato asked in concern. "Rika, Are you sure about that?"

"I am sure." Rika replied in a heartfelt tone.

"Me too. Undress for us while we get things started for you." Renamon said as she and Rika stepped back and spun around, showing off their butts, ready to sexily dance for their loves.

"Ok." Takato and Guilmon replied as both of them began to undress, and soon they were both completely naked, showing off their well-developed bodies, chests and huge cocks at the sight of the naked beauties before them, arousing them both greatly.

-Upcoming Lemons-

And their arousal increased as Rika and Renamon started to dance sexually in front of Takato and Guilmon, swaying their hips and showing off their butts to the boys, before the pair seductively walked over to the boys, pressing their bare breasts against their chests, as Rika kissed Takato again, while Renamon kissed Guilmon.

After breaking from the kiss, Rika and Renamon looked at each other for a moment, before they smiled as an idea came to both their heads that would really please Takato and Guilmon, in which they both gently pushed Takato and Guilmon backwards, making them land on Rika's bed, before Rika climbed on top of Takato and began to kiss around his neck, while Renamon mimicked Rika's actions on Guilmon.

Rika and Renamon were rewarded with the sounds of Takato and Guilmon groaning in pleasure as they continued to kiss them, before they both kissed down their chests, licking their nipples along the way, before they reached the boys' erect members.

And before Takato could say a single word, Rika started licking around the tip of Takato's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Rika, thatís so... Ah... So good...!" Takato groaned out in pleasure as Rika continued to suck and deep throat Takato's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Rika could feel Takato's member quiver in her mouth in which Rika sucked Takato's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into Rika's mouth.

Rika, with lust, swallowed all of Takato's cum, enjoying the taste, in which he told Rika. "Wow, Rika. That was incredible."

"I'm glad you did, Takato." Rika replied in a warm tone as she began to stroke Takatoís manhood, until it was fully erect again, before she called out. "Oh, Takato, spank me!"

Takato did as he was told, a little surprised by her request, but more so by the fact he was enjoying it and the sensation of him dominating her.

After all the spanking, Takato then grabbed Rika and switched positions, with him hovering over her, looking down at her beautiful body, her voluptuous breasts, perfectly shaped and curved, and her body, which was sexy, feminine but had a little of the tomboy that she was known for.

Takato then kissed Rika's neck and collarbone, before his kisses trailed down her chest, planting a kiss on each of their breasts, before he reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood.

Rika moaned out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Takato's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out.

Soon after, Takato turned Rika until she was on all fours and continued to pleasure her Rika's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Takato... Feels so good... Ah... Yes, Takato...!"

Continuing to pleasure Rika, Takato licked and sucked Rika's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Rika to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Takato's mouth and onto the mattress.

"How did that feel?" Takato asked Rika, who replied in a loving and breathless tone. "It... It was great..."

Hearing that made Takato smile, before he grabbed Rika by her hips and inserted his manhood into Rika's ass, causing Rika to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Takato's cock inside of her. "Oh, Takato... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!"

Takato then started to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass at a fast and steady pace, and within a few minutes, their moans and groans of sexual pleasure and excitement began to fill Rika's bedroom.

"Yes... Ah... Feels so good... Keep going... Don't... Ah...Please don't stop...!" Rika moaned out in erotic pleasure.

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Rika... Ah... This feels great...!" Takato groaned back in reply as he continued, not wanting to disappoint his girl.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Takato groaned out. "R... Rika... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Takato tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Rika's ass with his cum, which caused Rika to scream out Takato's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

After removing his manhood from her pussy, Rika collapsed forward onto the bed as Takato remained above her.

"Oh, Takato..." Rika said breathlessly, before Rika moaned out in pleasure again as Takato then inserted his manhood into Rika's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Rika... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Like your ass...!" Takato groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into Rika's vagina.

As Takato and Rika continued to make love, Rika and Takato then changed positions with Takato lying down on Rika's bed as Rika was on top, jumping up and down, impaling herself on his manhood.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Takato..." Rika moaned out, in which Takato groaned out in reply. "Ah . . . I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Rika... Ah... Rika, I love you so much...!"

After another hour of lovemaking, Takato repositioned himself and Rika, so he was on top of her again, as he continued to make love to her.

However, both lovers started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Takato to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes, Takato, I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Rika moaned in reply.

Takato and Rika continued to make love for as long as they could, however, Takato was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Rika groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Rika cumming all over Takato's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Takato collapsed onto Rika's chest, resting his head on her breasts as his manhood remained inside her, before the Gogglehead told Rika breathlessly. "Wow. That was great."

"Got that right, my love." Rika replied in a loving tone, before she kissed her beloved on the lips, which he happily returned, before he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-With Guilmon and Renamon-

Around the same time Takato and Rika began their mating, Guilmon and Renamon were on the very right of Rika's bed, with Renamon on her back and Guilmon on top of her, locked in a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said in a heartfelt tone as they broke for air.

"I love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied with the same amount of love, before he showed his love as he kissed Renamon's right breast, while fondling her left, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pleasure, before her pleasure heightened as she felt his tail snaked its way into her pussy.

"Ah...Oh, yeah, Guilmon... Ah... That's... Ah... That's great...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before Guilmon began to massage her left breast, while he moved his head to Renamon's right and began to lick around, before sucking and biting gently on her nipple, as his tail continued to thrust in and out of her vagina.

"Oh, yes...Yes... Ah... Donít stop... Oh, yes, Guilmon...!" Renamon cried out in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

And, moments later, Renamon screamed out in pleasure as she had her orgasm and came, causing the foxy Digimon to release her sexual fluids on most of Guilmon's tail, while the rest dripped onto Rika's bed, leaving Renamon breathless, while Guilmon still had energy to spare, in which the red dragon Digimon removed his tail from Renamon's threshold and moved away from her, revealing his fully erect penis to her, and she wanted it, badly.

Renamon then sat up and kissed Guilmon again, who immediately kissed her back, before the vixen Digimon broke from the kiss and kissed down Guilmon's chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she reached his member, which she took into her mouth and gave Guilmon a blowjob, as she massaged his balls.

As Renamon continued to massage his balls, which caused Guilmon to groan out louder, before he placed his left hand on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all of his cock into her mouth, while his right hand began to pat and massage the top of her head in approval, which made Renamon mentally smile, knowing she was pleasing her love.

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face, which she actually enjoyed.

After wiping Guilmon's cum off her face and body, licking her paws clean, Renamon asked in a mixture of curiosity and love. "Oh, Guilmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Guilmon replied breathlessly, which made her pleased with herself that she was able to do such a good job to please him.

"I'm happy to know that, Guilmon." Renamon replied in a submissive tone, as she smiled at him, before the foxy Digimon stated seductively. "And you tasted pretty good too."

It was then Renamon moved around and got on all fours, before she suddenly begged. "Oh, Guilmon, spank me!"

Which, upon hearing that caused Guilmon to question in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said spank me! Please, Guilmon. I need it, I need you!" Renamon begged.

At first Guilmon was reluctant, but as he looked into Renamon's eyes, he could see the need she held for a spanking, and not wanting to upset her, Guilmon moved his hand up and slapped her butt, making her yelp in pain and pleasure.

But soon, Renamon's moaning increased as the pain and pleasure surged through her body, while a strange feeling spread through Guilmon as he could feel his instincts taking over.

And, unable to hold back, Guilmon grabbed Renamonís hips and thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure, while Guilmon continued to push his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

Guilmon continued to thrust himself inside of Renamon for as long as he could, but eventually, the red dragon Digimon couldn't contain himself as he then came, filling her ass with cum.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure.

"Ah... I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!" Guilmon groaned out in reply.

As the pair continued mating, soon, the two of them started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon.

After the two were finished with their climaxes, Guilmon gently removed her legs from his shoulders, before he repositioned himself, resting on his back, as Renamon rested on his chest and she stared at him lovingly, before he mimicked her and they both shared another loving kiss.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said to Guilmon in a loving tone.

"I love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied lovingly to her, before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the love they had made with each other and to enjoy a joyous future together.

-End Lemons-

The End.


End file.
